Strawberry and Blueberry Parfait
by AryaRed69
Summary: Ichigo's friend asks him if her brother can live with him and he can't resist. Now his life is a living hell with a horny, blue haired trouble maker, and ichigo's pale brother that broke out of an asylum for incest. Life is just peachy, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey people! This is my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy!

Grimm: Will I be able to have sex with Ichi?

Me: most likely not. You guys haven't even met in this story yet.

Grimm: What? You bitch…I can't do it with him today?

Me: Did you just call me a bitch? No sex for you in the next three chapters.

Grimm: What? You can't do that! I'm a sex god! Ichi won't be able to last!

Me: Says the guy who came prematurely last time. Where is Ichi anyway?

Grimm: You bitch! *lunches at Amani (me)*

Ichi: Uhhhhhh….. Well anyway, onto the story. *blushes*

**~~~~~~~~Strawberries and Blueberries chapter 1~~~~~~ **

**Ichigo was dumbfounded. He worked hard to make enough money to be able to live away from home by himself. And now His best friend was asking him if her big brother can live with him? Damn it all. **

"**Nelliel, you know I would do anything for you but…" Ichigo started off and immediately stopped when her big eyes got watery. Nelliel was like his little sister damn it! What was he going to do? **

"**Ichigo, my big brother has been going through a tough time with living by himself, he always gets fired when his bosses find out about the fact that he's in a gang but he's really sweet when you get to know him…" she paused. "He's a lot like you Ichigo. Your mom died and your dad got remarried to your stepmom but she abuses your little sisters right? Karin and yuzu? Well in his case our mother got remarried to our stepdad and he tries to make money so that he can support me just like you want to do for your sisters." He understood. "Ichigo, I told you my stepdad was verbally abusive to me but, he always tried to hit me and stuff but Grimm always took the blows for me. Please let Grimmjow stay here!" She bowed her head. Ichigo sighed. **

"**So this Grimmjow guy… tell him to move his own things in here. And he'll have to live in the living room." Nelliel started crying and hugged him really tight. "Thank you so much Ichi! Oh and you'll know him when you see him… let's just say his hair color is odd like yours." She chuckled. Ichigo wondered what she meant. **

"**Yeah, so how are you and Orihime and Rangiku doing? How are you guys able to afford that place anyway?" He asked. None of them had a job except Nel. **

"**Orihime's brother gave almost all of his money to Orihime so she is actually the one that pays the bills, I cook and buy food" She laughed. "Well it's getting late. Oh, and Grimm is going to go to our school starting tomorrow. And then he has to be with his gang. He'll be back late probably." **

"**What gang is he in?" Ichigo asked. Nelliel laughed nervously. "Never mind." He said. He didn't want to make her nervous. "But don't worry, you guys will get along, I'm sure of it. You guys are like… people who are going through a hard time because they want to help the people around them. Don't worry, you'll like him." She thought. "Actually, he told me that he's going to join the swimming team. And since you're on the team, I'm sure that you'll see him." Ichigo took in the information and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he's not that bad." Ichigo said. Completely oblivious to what was coming. **

"**Oh and by the way… I have to choose between two guys to go out with." Ichigo was surprised. "Who are they?" Asked Ichigo. Nel smiled. "Well actually two guys asked me out. Starkk and nnoitra. Me and nnoitra have been kind of like friends for a long time but starkk is… well everything I could possibly want in a guy." **

**Ichigo didn't know how to deal with this information. "I'll have to meet both of them first. You know you're like my little sister." Nel totally saw that one coming. She giggled and changed the conversation. **

"**You wanna watch Asian horror movies? Orihime and Rangiku are at cheer camp so I'll be here for two weeks with my brother." Nelliel said without asking Ichigo. They both knew that Ichigo was practically asexual and even if he was interested with any girls, Nel was too close to him. Ichigo smiled. "You bet I want to watch some Asian horror movies." They watched the movies with popcorn and sugary snacks. They fell asleep by the fifth or sixth movie. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he glanced at his clock. **_OH SHIT~! _**He jerked up, accidentally pushing Nel on the floor, who accidentally fell asleep on the sofa with him. Well, technically Ichi was the one that wasn't supposed to be there. **

"**Nel! We only have fifteen minutes. Get ready for school and RUN!" They went to change into their uniform and ran out the door. "Ichi! You have strong legs but I don't! Slow down!" Ichi instead grabbed her hand and ran like a mad man. Nel was laughing hysterically when they got to school. "You guys stayed up watching Asian horror movies again?" Asked a certain red head. **

"**Renji!" Nel hugged him and breathed in the fresh air. "I missed you guys! 10th grade here I come. I wish I was in eleventh grade like all of you." Her face made a pout and then returned to her usual smile. Ichigo and Renji walked her to her class and then started walking to their class. "She told me that her brother is coming to town. Heard he's trouble." Renji said. **

"**Oh yea, he's going to stay with me" Ichigo said and Renji cocked an eyebrow. "Careful dude, I heard he's with the Espada's." Ichigo didn't know what to say. He certainly wouldn't let an Espada live with him but then again it was a rumor. "I don't think so. I mean he's related to NEL for god sakes. Imagine Nel being an Espada!" They both laughed and made it to their class. Wow. A lot of people looked different. Tatsuki's hair got longer and Orihime's too. "KEIGO? Is that you?" he changed from being a shrimp with weird hair to tall with decent hair! He smiled and posed. Yeaaaahhh… still the same though. My seat was in the middle of ishida and tatsuki. Orihime was in front of me. And Chad was behind. He had a feeling that this was going to be a good day. **

**Orihime turned around and met Ichigo's eyes. "H-hey Ichigo… Have you heard about Gin?" Ichigo cocked a brow. "He joined the Espada I heard he's second in command." He knew he never liked the bastard. "What the hell?" Ichigo sighed. "Yeah. Rangiku is heartbroken he told her that he never loved her and a lot of other things too." Ichigo balled up his fists. Looks like he'll have to track down the bastard and start asking some questions. **

"**Ummmm… Ichigo? A-a-a… ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH ANYONE?" Ichigo sighed but then he thought Orihime wasn't that bad to have as a girlfriend other than her weird taste in food. **

"**Nope. Totally free." He said and he saw a huge smile on Orihime's face. But of course she was way too shy to ask him out just yet. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Ichigo got ready for swim class in the locker room. He tried to convince some of his other friends to join. The only person he knew that was in the club was Yuroichi, and that chick that tags around with her calling her Master. **

**Weirdo. Ichigo stepped outside of the locker room and went to the front of the pool. He was surprised that Nel's brother didn't show up. Maybe this is why the guy couldn't keep jobs. Ichigo went back to the locker room and took a shower. Ichigo lathered his body in soap, making sure to get every spot on his body. And then he massaged his scalp with his berry flavored shampoo, Unconsciously swaying his hips. **

"**Fucking beautiful…" He heard someone say behind him. Ichigo slowly turned around and turned bright red. The blue hair that seemed so natural and yet so fake like Ichigo's and his jaw was perfectly chiseled, not to mention his abs too. And those lips… He looked like a punk and a roman god mixed in one. Wait… did he just call him BEAUTIFUL? "w-w-what?" Ichigo stammered, trying to hide his private area that no one other than himself has seen. He blushed even more when he saw that the guy was wearing only a pair of briefs that showed his hip bones and he could see a trail of small blue pubic hair peek from the article of clothing. His hair was natural which shocked Ichigo. **

"**What are you doing? Stay away, you'll get your briefs wet. KYAH~ " the roman god now pressed him up to the wall, leaving no space in between their bodies. Not to mention he tried to grope his cheeks but no sir Ichigo pressed his bubble butt up to the wall so nothing can touch them. The mystery man grinded into Ichigo which earned him a gasp from the smaller man. "What a-a-are you doing?" The man started sucking on his neck and grinded even harder into Ichigo. "Hey? Are you listening to me? Sto- AHHH~" Ichigo moaned loudly. The mystery man started sucking on his left nipple and his other hand played with the right. This type of feeling was foreign to him but it felt so damn GOOD. Wait? Good…? No… Ichigo didn't even like guys! Sure he had never any interests in girls but that's because he hadn't met the right one yet! Ichigo kneed the fucker in the spot that would hurt the most and ran to put on his clothes. He heard a grunt of pain before he left the locker room and ran into Renji. "Hey, you looked like you saw a ghost… let's go get Nel, She livin' with you for now right? You shirt isn't buttoned" Renji pointed out and Ichigo sighed fixing his clothes, Glad to be away from the showers. **

"**Ichigo! Ready to go home? My brother called and he said that he would be there soon. Maybe he's there now." Nel said with excitement. Ichigo nodded and the duo waved a good bye to Renji as they walked home. "That Asian horror movie was pretty good" Nel said "Which one? The first or fifth one?" They laughed **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~In front of the apartment~~~~~~~~~~ **

"**Hey, strawberry!" Ichigo looked up and saw blue. Bright blue hair to be exact, in front of his apartment. .He- **

"**Grimmy! Ichigo, meet my brother, Grimmjow." Nel said with a huge smile. "Hey strawberry" He smirked, cockiness practically oozing out of his mouth. " "**

"**You…you…you… FUCKING BLUEBERRY!" Nel's eyes got wide as Ichigo lunged at Grimmjow. Intending to beat him to a bloody pulp. **

"**Do you guys know each other?" Nel's eyes got huge and began to water, afraid of the answer. "No, haha I must have mistook him for someone else." Ichigo grinded his jaw. He didn't want to hurt Nel at all. Grimmjow stuck out his hand to shake and Nel looked expectedly at Ichigo. They shook. Nel turned around to walk into the house, completely oblivious of the scene behind her. **

"**I'm going to fuck you into the floor strawberry." The Blue haired god stated. "In your dreams." Ichigo snapped. **

"**Yeah, that too baby." Ichigo was going to have to do something about this guy. And Ichigo was forming a plan in his head to make it look like an accident. Hahaha. This is going to be good, Ichi smiled mischievously. **

**Whew chapter one complete sorry if it's kind of short. Please review and tell me what ya think is gonna happen or what you want to happen! I'm planning on re-uploading in under a week. ~~~~~~~Enjoy~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HAHAHA You're gonna getttt itttt grimmjooowwwwww

Grimm: You haven't even figured out what Ichi is going to do to me anyway.

Me: Good writers can figure it out as they write.

Grimm: I'll still fuck him to the floor.

Silence. Me: Yeah, that's true.

Ichi: Heyyyyyy

Me: Sorry Ichi, I did tell Grimmjow no sex in the first three chapters so your ass can be spared in this one.

Grimm: Enjoy and Review. Or else.

Me: Oh, and I'm also taking requests. I will try to fit the requests into the story as long as it's not TOO outrageous. Enjoy~

~~~~~~~~~strawberry and blueberry parfait chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~

**Ichigo's eyes opened slowly as he stretched his muscles and let out a content sigh. Although he couldn't move that much due to the fact that someone was hugging him tightly. **_**Did Nel Crawl in my bed cuz of a nightmare again?**_** Ichigo sighed as he pulled of the covers. "….." Pure silence until Ichigo pushed the swimmer's body away from him, unto the floor.**

** "What the HELL Ichi, what is your problem?" He asked annoyed, rubbing the back of his head. "With ME? What is wrong with ME? Why are YOU in MY bed?" Grimmjow didn't say anything. "None of yer business." And then he walked away leaving Ichigo fuming. "PUT ON A SHIRT GRIMMJOW!" **_**Is the strawberry always this loud?**_** Grimmjow's phone rang. He recognized that ringtone. **

** "What do you want, Starkk?" Did he just say Starkk? Doesn't Nel like that guy? Ichigo remembered. Hmmm, I guess they're friends. Although it didn't really sound like it. But enough of that, Ichi didn't know what to do with his revenge towards Grimmjow. But he knew someone that would. So then he ran to the middle school that was located right beside his high school. " What the hell are you doing here big bro? You're embarrassing me." Karin said, annoyed. "I need a way to get revenge."**

** "First, money and number two why?" Ichigo gave her the twenty dollar bill. "Well there's this guy that inappropriately touched this uh, friend girl of mine. He's a real pervert. What should I do."**

** "Make it so that he doesn't do anything perverted ever again. Hmm… I got three things for you, one is life threatening. Actually, two of them, wait… Well whatever. You can somehow drive this person to have sex with somebody that has an STD, The girl can get him horny and then lock him in a dark place for a couple days without food or water, maybe a closet. And if none of them work, push him down the stairs."**

** "Wait- are all of those things safe?" Karin thought "… Who cares?" That's true. Okay, Ichigo was going to have to go to the school slut. He was pretty sure that person has tons of STDs. And so he ran towards his high school, looking for the school slut. (I'm so sorry about who it is… I thought it would be funny lol)**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Byakuya!" The man turned around, which surprised Ichigo due to the fact that he was wearing an extremely tight outfit, his belly button showing. "Oh, you finally decided you liked guys?"**

** "I need revenge on a person named Grimmjow and you have herpes? Right? I'm going to get him to have sex with you so please don't tell him the plan." Byakuya laughed. "The new guy? Sure, I was planning on seducing him anyway." Ichigo did a happy dance at the back of his mind. This was going to go pretty well, it had to. And if this doesn't work I can seduce him and lock him in a closet. Then If THAT doesn't work, well… Ichi will just push him down the stairs… Well he doesn't know if he's going to do that yet but it'll be alright if he has a hard head. Wait, where was Grimmjow anyway? **

** ~~~~~~~~~~~At Espada's Hide out~~~~~~~**

** "Glad that you can join us, Sexta. Now that everyone is here. There's a new gang in town called "xecution". I was just going to let you know, they shouldn't be a problem considering how strong we are." Spoke the annoying brunette.**

** "You called me out here to tell me there's another gang? Are you kidding? There were always other gangs but were still going to be the best. Shit, I came here for nothing? Goddamit Aizen!" Growled Grimmjow. "Says the guy who's living on the street." Laughed nnoitra. **

** "One, what does that have to do with anything? And two I'm living with a roommate now. And no, I am not letting you anywhere near him." Grimmjow scowled.**

** "Are you in love with this "roommate"?" Aizen interrupted. "Of course not, He's just a challenge. That's all." Grimmjow laughed. Aizen stared him down and sighed. **

** "Just make sure you don't fall in love. Love and gang life don't go well together. I'm just warning you. Oh and Sexta, You have patrol duty tomorrow at eleven p.m." Grimmjow waved his hand dismissively, walking away from his gang. His first day of school and he was already late. **

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~school cafeteria~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Hey, babe." Grimmjow smiled at the strawberry. "Wanna fuck?" Ichi rolled his eyes. "Please, I'd rather fuck Byakuya. But I would reconsider if YOU fucked Byakuya. After all, that would make you manlier. I heard that He's really hard to get." Ichi pointed to him.**

** "Are you sure he doesn't look hard to get… And besides, you would get jealous" Grimm smirked. "Hahaha… I bet a hundred bucks I wouldn't get JEALOUS." Ichi snorted and the Grimm nodded. "I would but I did some research on the people that go here. He's the school slut that has more than one STDs. Aren't you happy we figured that out before WE had sex?" Ichigo was so PISSED. He did REASEARCH? What the fuck did he think he was? A fucking COP? He only had one other thing to do. **

** "Let's get out now Grimm, I see a supply closet…" Ichigo said. "Are you sure you want your first time to be in a closet without lube?" Grimm asked, eyebrows knotted together. "What makes you say that I'm a virgin?" Grimmjow laughed loudly. "It's obvious."**

** "Well than, what about… The showers in the swimming team locker room. That was the place you did all those AMAZING things to me" Ichi said, batting his eyelashes. Grimm dragged Ichi to the showers.**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Showers~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Turn around and strip, Grimmjow." Ichi said, trying to be seductive. "Why?" Grimmjow asked. "I'll change behind you and you will change behind me and then we can leave mystery that way instead of taking everything off quickly." Grimm turned around and took off his shoes and socks. Then his shirt, and then the belt. "Are you almost done, Ichi?" Asked Grimm.**

** "Yep, almost done babe." The blueberry took everything off and waited. Then Ichi grabbed everything except his shoes and socks. Then, he ran out of the locker rooms and went to class with Grimmjow's clothes. He was laughing hysterically. "We are in the middle of class Kurosaki, please keep it down" The teacher said.**

** ~~~~~~~~~five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~**

** "WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK!" Grimmjow screamed out, his face red with anger. " Hey, give me your clothes!" He yelled to a poor Goth kid that happened to be walking by. "You know what? Never mind, I'm proud of my body anyway." Grimm walked out, with only his shoes and socks, heading towards Ichi's classroom. Everyone in the class room gasped and the girls started squealing with delight. But the orange head was still turned around. "ICHIGO!" Ichigo froze and slowly turned around blushing madly like the virgin he was. "My clothes." He said and the berry slowly stretched his arm out with the clothes in them. "Thanks, babe." Grimmjow winked. **

** "YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed. I am SO pushing this fucker down the stairs. His blush stayed till the end of school and even when he walked home with Nel, even when she asked him what was wrong, he didn't answer. "Oh, I need to go to the left now, apparently, Orihime and Rangiku are coming home early today. Tell my brother that I said hi!" Nel ran in the other direction and Ichigo prayed to god that he wouldn't be there. But no. The light was on in the apartment.**

** He went up the stairs and opened the door. "Grimmjow, stand in front of the stairs please." Grimmjow refused. "I figured you would say that." Ichigo walked into the room and set his back down. He found Grimmjow sitting on the couch watching… Jersey Shore? Seriously?**

** "I would quit trying to get revenge on me by the way. Oh, Byakuya told me that you wanted revenge." Ichigo was going to kill that bastard. "Well, whatever. I'm going to make dinner and take a shower." Grimmjow's eyes widened like a little boys. "Isn't that called a home cooked meal? Geez, I'm so excited!" Grimm smiled the most goofiest smile that Ichi's ever seen.**

** "Wait… You have never had a home cooked meal?" Ichi asked slowly. "Oh no, My mom and her new husband are always out so me and Nel normally just ate cereal and peanut butter sandwiches." He said, still thinking about his first real meal. " You poor thing… no wonder why you're so skinny. Without your muscles, you would be anorexic. Don't worry Grimm, I'll make sure you start eating healthy." Ichigo ruffled his hair. Grimm grabbed Ichigo's wrist and forced Ichi to look at him. "D-d-d-don't try anything with me, I-I-I'll kick your ass." **

** But what surprised Ichi and scared Grimm was that he didn't try to do anything. He simply just stared at him. "Thanks, Ichi." And then he let go of his wrist. Grimmjow just went back to watching TV like nothing happened. "Ummm… okay, we're going to have pot roast tonight." **

** "What's that?" Grimm asked which shocked Ichigo. "Ummm… it's when you cook meat and carrots, and potatoes, and onion for a long time until they are kind of soft and the meat falls apart easily." Grimm thought. "What's meat?" Grimm asked. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME… uh, you'll see."**

** Ichigo went to change into a baggy t short and some short shorts, and then put an apron on over it. And when he walked into the kitchen he spotted Grimmjow sitting in the front of the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.**

** "Question is what are YOU doing? If you tempt me anymore I really will fuck you into the floor. Not on the bed. .FLOOR. and then the floor would collapse because I would fuck you hard." Grimmjow was back to the perverted bastard he was, which relieved Ichigo. Ichi couldn't handle Grimm being a good guy. **

** "SH-SH-SHUT UP~!" Ichi yelled. "Have you noticed that you have a stuttering problem around me?" Grimm said calmly. And Ichigo ignored him but he could feel Grimm's gaze on his back as he started cooking. He started stabbing the meat with a knife to make it cook easier. And then he rubbed the meat (which Grimmjow loved) with salt, pepper, and garlic powder and then placed it in the pot with the vegetables, unconsciously swaying his hips and sticking his bubble butt in the air. "Do you mind if I hump you at least?" Said a voice behind him. And this time Ichi didn't stutter.**

** "GRIMMJOW YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Screamed Ichi and then he started throwing pots in Grimm's direction, getting even more pissed off because he dodged every single one of them. God, HE ABSOULUTLY HATED THIS GUY!**

**I hoped you liked it! HINT: There is going to be a lot of cute moments in the next chapter. We might even find out something about Grimmjow that you didn't expect~~, thanks for the reviews and please review even more~!**


	3. Chapter 3 moment of happiness

ME: You guys enjoy the sweetness while it lasts~.

Grimm: Why do writers always have to cause problems?

ME: It wouldn't be a story without problems but don't worry in this chapter there's no problems.

Grimm: It's the next chapter that you bitches have to worry about.

Ichi: There's gonna be problems?

Me: Oh, Hahaha…ha-ha...ha… anyway, enjoy!

Grimm: And keep on reviewing so that the writer can keep her motivation for writing.

Me: yea, I wrote another story on Sasuke and Naruto but I only got one review so I deleted it.

Ichi: but don't worry, we have loyal fans on this story, right?

Me: Yes sir we do! Enjoy and review.

Grimm: or else.

~~~~~~~~~~~strawberry and blueberry parfait chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~

"This is DELICIOUS~~~!" yelled Grimmjow. "Is this really your first time eating meat?" Grimmjow nodded and proceeded stuffing even more meat in his mouth. Ichigo went to rinse off his plate until Grimmjow interrupted him.

"hey, I have a question, will ya go somewhere with meh?" Ichigo thought. "Where?" He asked Grimmjow, but what surprised Ichi was that Grimm got a little nervous. "Will you go to the amusement park with me?"

"Why would you want to go to the amusement park? Didn't you go enough when you were a kid, never mind, don't answer that question. Let me think about it. For now, just go to sleep on the couch. I already put your pillows and blanket there." Ichigo walked into his room. "And clean your dishes!" Ichigo yelled through the door. Grimm reminded him of a little boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3:25 A.M.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo was always a light sleeper. He always wakes up at least once in the middle of the night. Ichigo got up to get a drink of water. Ichigo quietly made his way to the fridge and got out a cold bottle of water. He turned around and Grimmjow was behind him, clutching a pillow. "GRIMMJOW! My GOD you SCARED ME!" Ichigo said. "What's wrong with you?" Asked the strawberry.

"I-I- I had a bad dream. DON'T LAUGH!" Grimm said. And then Ichi understood why he found him in his bed the other day."Oh, that's all? Come here. This is what my mom used to do when I was little." Ichi's fingers traced Grimm's collar bone with his nails, lightly. And then moved down his abs. He tried to ignore Grimm's hot gaze. His nails met at the bottom and curved at his back, and they went up until-

"Don't scream, Ichi, they are just scars." Grimm said, with his hand over Ichi's mouth. Why hadn't he noticed them before? They were big and jagged scars that covered his back. Grimm looked at him sadly, almost as if he knew that this would be his reaction. "You know what Grimm? We're going to that amusement park. What's better than that on a Saturday anyway?" Ichigo told him and Grimm smiled a big, goofy smile.

"It's a date, Ichi." Grimm said. "and for once in your life, don't protest." Ichi smiled, maybe he was a good guy… "yeah,yeah,yeah. Go to sleep, Grimmjow." Ichigo went into his room and fell asleep again. But Grimm hadn't slept since then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~morning~~~~~~~~~~

"Grimmjow, How do you like your eggs?" Grimm got up from the couch seeing Ichigo in his apron again. "What are eggs?" Grimm said, tilting his head to the side. "I'll make Eggs Benedict. You want bacon, wait you don't even know what that is."

"Bacon…BACON! I always smelled it from next door. Yum. And my neighbor used to make it with this red circle thing." Ichigo laughed. "Red onion. Good job Grimm." Ichi continued to laugh. They ate their eggs, Grimm finished in about two minutes and he started getting ready, Ichi washed the plates and got ready too.

"Hey Grimm, are you rea- ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Grimm was dressed in orange and Ichi was dressed in blue, making then look like a couple. "Hey, cutie" laughed Grimmjow. Ichigo rolled his eyes and they both walked out the door.

"What was that nightmare about, anyway?" Ichi asked, when they were in the taxi. Grimmjow's eyes darkened. "My step dad. Some of those scars are from him." Ichigo's eyes widened. If someone inflicted those scars it would have to be with a knife, Ichi winced at the idea of that.

"Hey, you never go to class don't you ever get in trouble for that?" Ichi asked, trying to change the conversation. "Hmm? Oh, yeah… the teachers are scared of me so they don't really say anything. That goes for a lot of people at school too.

"But… isn't that lonely?" Asked Ichigo. Grimmjow slowly turned to meet Ichi's gaze. "…What did you say?" Grimm said, his eyes widened. "It must be lonely. I mean with everybody being scared to get near you, they think that by not talking to you no one would get hurt… but aren't they hurting you by doing that?" Ichi said, eyes burning into Grimmjow's.

"The reason why I let you stay at my house is because I know. You like to act strong. You are strong, but no one is strong enough to live life without anyone there to help them through the tough times of your life."Said Ichigo. "and that's why you always make jokes and smirk, because you want to hide what's on the inside. The only thing that you can do properly is breath. You are afraid to really let people in your life because you just simply don't know how to let people into your heart." Ichi said. "Your heart is broken." 

"My heart can't break if it wasn't even whole to start with." Said Grimmjow, avoiding Ichi's gaze now. "What the hell are you? Dr. Phil with hair?" Grimm said and Ichi burst out laughing. Until he suddenly put his hands over his eyes. "What are you doing?" yelled Grimmjow.

"Get out the car Grimmjow, don't peek." Both of the berries fumbled out the car and then Ichi centered the both of them at the entrance of the amusement park and then took his hands off of Grimmjow's eyes. He stood there frozen, looking at all the shiny lights and different attractions. "This is… THIS IS FANTASTICLE~!" Ichigo laughed. Fantastical? Only kids say something like that. But Grimmjow was like an oversized, horny kid.

"let's go Ichi!" yelled Grimm as he started running into the amusement park. They paid the entrance fee and started with the Go Carts. They spent fifteen trying to bump into each other. Ichigo bumped Grimm so hard that He banged his head on the side. Hahaha, I guess Ichigo got his revenge now.

"What do you want to do now Grimm?" Ichi look at him expectantly. And then he followed his gaze towards "the terminator" the fastest, longest roller coaster in the United States. "NO. HELL NO!" Ichigo yelled as Grimm dragged him towards the Death Trap. "Don't worry, we'll survive… I think."

The next ten minutes were filled with screams that probably did damage to Grimmjow's hearing. Then they headed towards the haunted house. "Are you trying to KILL me?" Grimm laughed and Ichi was about to before a spider man jumped at Ichigo. Ichi ran into Grimm's arms and then the spider man got kicked in the head by Grimmjow. "Don't scare him, asshole." Said Grimm. And Ichi laughed. They spent the entire day, eating ice cream and going on rides, screaming at each other and laughing with each other. It was ten p.m. and they were still there. "It's getting late, Grimmjow."

"Alright, alright, two more things and we can leave. I promise." Grimmjow grabbed Ichi's wrist and then went to the photo booth. "Jus' for memories, you know?" Ichigo nodded and stpped inside with Grimmjow, they did funny poses, all of them until the last one. Grimm wrapped his arms around Ichigo and smiled a big smile. So did Ichigo.

"Now where to?" Ichi said. Grimm handed Ichi his share of the photos and he put his share in the back pocket of his jeans. "The Farris wheel." Ichi was apprehensive, only couples go there and the duo were certainly NOT a couple. But since this was Grimmjow's first visit, he went without complaining. They stepped inside.

"Grimm, look out the window now. We're at the top." Grimm looked out the window and admired all of the beautiful lights. But then the Ferris wheel stopped moving, and they were still at the top. "They must have had a problem, don't worry, they'll get it fixed, Grimm" Ichi said, smiling.

"You called me Grimm." He said, changing from a goofy smile to a serious face. He put his hand behind Ichigo's head. "w-w-what are you doing Grimm?" squeaked Ichigo as Grimmjow crept closer to the strawberry. "Just a goodnight kiss." Here it comes, Ichi knew he would try something but… why was Ichi going with it so easily? His head stopped working when he felt soft lips pressed against his. He wasn't expecting that. Grimm picked up Ichigo and brought him to his lap, begging for entrance to Ichigo's mouth, which Ichi granted. Why was Ichigo letting him do this?

Their tongues battled for dominance and which Grimmjow won. He took his time exploring Ichigo's sweet mouth. Ichi gasped when Grimmjow ground his erection into Ichigo. "Grimm, sto- AHHNN~" Ichi moaned hard as Grimmjow started sucking on his mouth. Ichi's back curved up and he was SO close! Just a little mo-

"AHEM! Your ride is over…" Ichigo's eyes widened as he and Grimm stepped outside of the Ferris wheel. "U-UM! I have to GO!" Ichi yelled as he ran away from the amusement park.

"ICHI! Wai-" He was interrupted by a phone call. "WHAT?" he yelled into the phone. "you're supposed to be keeping guard on our territory. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled the pink haired scientist. "Yeah, I forgot. I was with my roommate. I'll be there in a minute."

"Grimmjow, how long has it been since you've had sex? You are in love with your roommate. How long has it been?" Szayel asked. "I am not in love with him, I told you, He's just a challenge. It's been one week since I've had sex, why?" Grimm growled.

"You used to have sex every day. And you met your roommate about a week ago. Isn't it funny that when you met him, you stopped having sex with other people? I say you're in love _Sexta."_ Szayel purred. "You know what? I'm going to fuck that filthy mouth of yours when I get there." Szayel laughed. "Can't wait." Grimmjow knew he wasn't in love with the straw berry. He was just a challenge. Just a virgin. That's all there was to his relationship with the strawberry. And he was going to prove it to himself once he got a blowjob from that stupid, pink haired maniac.

~~~~~~~~ close to the Espada's hideout~~~~~~~

Ichigo was scared, not knowing where he had wondered into. He had never seen this part of town before. He called Nel, hoping that she could help "Hello? Nel I don't know where I am right now, all I know is that I just passed 23rd street."

"ICHIGO! TURN BACK AROUND RIGHT NOW!" Ichigo sure was nervous now if he wasn't earlier, he was now. "Why?" He asked "becau- Ichi? Hello? You're breaking up! Turn back arou-" The phone was cut off and now Ichigo didn't have any batteries. Ichi spotted a shack, maybe there were people in there! He ran towards it until he heard a voice. A really familiar voice. "get on your knees."

Ichigo spotted Grimmjow standing up and pink hair planted on his thigh and then they started… NO! he knew Grimmjow wasn't a good guy, he knew it… but it still hurt. Tears dropped from his eyes and he started running away, his shoes slapping down on the concrete. He ran into someone and fell down.

"Yer not supposed to be here… are you okay? Yer going to get caught." Before Ichigo blacked out, he saw a set of silver hair and eyes.

"Damn, the guy passed out, I guess I'll have to just put him at my place for now, Said Gin.


	4. Chapter 4 a new love rival!

Me: Hey everybody! Sorry about the wait. I had to help move stuff but I'm back~! Oh and a special thanks to IILesGeMeAuxII for the kind suggestions. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Oh, and I'm thinking of making another story, but don't worry I'm going to be working on this and the new story at the same time so let me know what pairing you want me to write about~!

I'm really nervous too, In chapter 6, I think that's when I'm going to write my first sex scene… I'm like really nervous. Haha but I have been reading yaoi fanfiction's for a while so we'll see how that goes. And once again, I'm open for suggestions! Thanks for all the reviews, and continue with that! Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~Strawberry and Blueberry Parfait Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~

Grimm walked through the ghetto, heading home to Ichi. He hoped he wasn't worried but he had to shut everyone up about Ichigo. They were getting way too curious about Ichigo. The only way he could get off with Szayel was if he imagined that it was Ichigo… Did he have feelings for him? He didn't know how love felt like so how would he know if he loved him? He got home and was surprised when he saw that the lights were off. Maybe he was asleep. Any normal person would be asleep at this time. He walked through the house and went to Ichi's room. But he wasn't there. Maybe he was still out. Grimm sat on the couch, and decided to wait for Ichi but as the time ticked by, He got drowsier and drowsier until eventually, sleep overcame him.

Except this time, he didn't have nightmares about his father like usual… Instead, he had sweet dreams about a certain orange head, nothing sexual…just sweet kisses and whispers and light touches.

~~~~~~morning~~~~~~~~

"Ichigo! MAKE ME SOME…bacon?" Grimm looked around the house. "Ichigo?" He said in a quiet voice, and again in a louder voice. "ICHIGO!" He looked frantically around the house, he literally checked everywhere, even in the cabinets. Hell, he checked in the fucking dryer. As if Ichigo could actually fit in there but he wasn't thinking right. All he knew was that he needed to find him and that his heart was beating at a dangerous rate. And then he had an idea, He dialed his sister's number quickly. "Hello? Why are you up so early, Grimm? It's like eleven a.m. on a Sunday…" Nel's voice came through the phone slowly. "NEL PLEASE DEAR GOD TELL ME THAT ICHI IS WITH YOU!" Nel gasped and whined.

"You're going to bust my freaking ear drum, and no he is not with me. But… WAIT! He did call me last night, he sounded kind of off and he was in hueco mundo, in the ghetto. In fact, he was pretty close to our old house." He hung up on his sister and took the time to take the information in. That made absolutely no sense, why in the hell would he be in a dangerous place like that? Maybe he was just passing through but something just didn't feel right about this situation. Then his phone rang loudly.

"Now is NOT the time Ulquiorra!" Grimm growled. "Well, it has to be because Aizen is here. And I am your superior so come here." He said in a monotone voice. But before Grimmjow could reply, he hung up. Damn that gothic fucker. But If Nel's information was true, he could look for Ichigo after the meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~Espada hide out~~~~~~~~~~

Aizen was going on and on for an hour about a bunch of crap about shipping some drugs over. Grimmjow wondered why he kept on making meetings so much recently. He had tuned everything out until Aizen spoke. "And that's all, you all may leave."

Once the meeting stopped, He turned around, about to run, only to find a silver haired fox standing there. "I'm not in the mood, newbie. I have something to do."

"I found the orange haired last night he literally ran into me." Grimm froze. "Where the hell is he?" Grimm yelled. "Aw, is the kitty worried? Well, there's no need to be!" Gin gave him a creepy smile. "He just saw what you really are". Grimm was beyond pissed "What the hell are you talking about? I don't have time for your puzzles. Where is he?" Gin looked thoughtful. "Well, I could be mistaken, but he was bawling his eyes out while running away from the alley you and pinky were at. Ring any bells? But, it's not like you care...right?" He said in a sarcastic tone. And then he walked away, leaving a stunned Grimmjow behind. So that means that he saw that… no. no. NO! does that mean he just lost somebody he cared about? This can't be happening. But the question was still not answered… where was Ichigo?

~~~~~~~Gin's place~~~~~~~~

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he grabbed his head quickly. It was like he was on a love hangover. But he knew right away that It hurt because he had loved the bastard… no he STILL loves him. Ichigo recalled last night painfully but he didn't really remember anything after that. He remembered someone's voice but his eyes were filled with tears, so he couldn't get a good look at the person. And then he was finally aware that he was not at his house. He got up from the bed and noticed that he was wearing a big, loose, white shirt. And he wasn't wearing pants, only his black briefs. And he started panicking until he saw his clothes drying outside. He quickly grabbed them but before he put his clothes on, he took a quick look around the house, it was a really nice place. Whoever lived here had to be rich but for some reason there wasn't a lot of furnisher. He ran his hand across the beautiful, granite counters. He looked at the white walls that seemed to be lined with gold. He sure as hell knew that this wasn't his friend's house. I mean Ichigo and his friends weren't poor but they sure as hell weren't poor either.

" ya like my place?" a smooth voice said. Ichigo slowly turned around to see a man behind him. Ichigo backed away, only to be stopped by the counter behind him. Gin lurked closer, pushing himself up against Ichigo. Ichi got even more nervous when he leaned his head closer, causing Ichigo to lean back on the counter. "Rapist! Did you rape me?" Ichigo shouted before Gin spoke. "If I had raped ya, yer ass would be hurting like hell because I would have fucked you hard, since you are so beautiful. My name is Gin and yer Ichigo, Grimm's roommate."

"Number one, if you are not a rapist then please back off and how the hell did you know that?" Gin complied and backed away, but only slightly. "I know everything, and I see everything. I have a lot of people that can give me information on things and people that I'm interested in. and one of those people I'm interested in is you." Gin said, glazing Ichigo body over once, revealing his amazing, silver eyes. "Why?" Ichigo said in a quiet voice. "Why am I interested in you? Well, Your beautiful but you still have a good personality. But yer still feisty and also, you warmed an ice cold heart so I have a feeling that you can warm my heart too." Ichigo got nervous. "w-w-what are you talking about?" Gin looked at him seriously. "Are you okay? I know why yer crying you know, I work with Grimmjow. Ichigo's lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears. The sight was truly beautiful to Gin.

He wrapped his arms around the berry and stroked his hair, in a way that he had never done. He knew then that he had to steal Ichi away from him. He knew he was going to be smart enough to do it but he knew nothing when it came to the emotions of other people. But he knew that the strawberry would change that for him.

~~~~~~~at Ichigo's house~~~~~~

Grimm was absolutely… there's not really a word for it. Well, he's upset to say the least. Ichigo hadn't come home yet. It was Monday though, and he knew that Ichi would never miss school. He might try to avoid him though. Grimmjow walked to school, he was almost there when his phone rang. Except this time, he didn't know who it was. "Hello?" Grimm's eyes widened once he realized who had gotten his number. "Hey, can you tell Ichigo that he left his school bag at my place last night… oh! Sorry, I forgot… he hates you now. I'll bring it over myself. Maybe I'll enroll into your high school too." Gin hung up before Grimm could reply. .FUCK? Was HIS Ichi not a virgin? Did Gin take his FUCKING virginity? Grimmjow's pace quickened as he made his way to Ichigo's class. Before He could run away and avoid him, Grimmjow grabbed his wrist.

GASP! Lol, sorry if it's a little short but yeah… Thanks for reading, I'll make sure to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5 make up sex

Me: Next chapter out~! MY FIRST SEX SCENE! BE NICE, but suggestions are defiently helpful. Wow, reading over it, I made Nel secretly smart Hahaha who would have guessed? And Grimmjow's pretty vulnerable in this chap but don't worry, his manliness will never go away~ lolz. I'm going to start working on my next Grimm-Ichi fanfic soon, it's going to be a little bit more kinky! And no, I'm not telling, no way are you going to get any information out of my mouth! *COUGH* MASTER AND SLAVE *COUGH*. Anyway, Enjoy~!

Grimm: You're a pervert.

Me: Says the sex addict.

Ichi: YOU GUYS ARE BOTH PERVERTS!

Me: Wooowwww, you're mad anyway, enjoy!

Grimmjow: and don't forget to review your perverted bitches.

~~~~~~~~~ Strawberry and Blueberry parfait chapter 5~~~~~~~~~

"Grimmjow! Stop it! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo screamed as he was pulled fiercely by the person he hated and loved the most. He tried to yank his arm away but it was clear who was stronger. He was taken forcefully to the back of the school.

"Tell me, what did you think when you saw me and Szayel together? " Grimm asked him in a dangerously low tone. " What? Is that the name of your cock whore?" Ouch, that hurt to the core. Grimmjow's voice got higher.

" I know you love me. And so you saw us together, you ran, and then you fucked Gin for revenge… is that it?" Ichigo whined as Grimmjow's grip got tighter on his wrist, leaving deep purple bruises. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a monster like you. And what the hell are you talking about? Gin isn't like you! He's nice and genuine while you're just some horny bastard!" Grimm sneered.

"You think that he's any different than me? He still just wants to fuck you into the floor, you're game to him." Ichigo laughed. "Right, well last night when you thought we were having sex, he told me about how I was YOUR game. He told me what you say about me to your little gang." Grimmjow got quiet. "yeah, that's what I thought Grimm. You're not good for me but Gin is. Maybe I can make myself love him instead of you." Every word was like a piercing blade to Grimmjow's heart. Ichigo was about to turn around before the blueberry interrupted him.

"Please, don't leave me. You think that I let people into my heart easily? It has only been Nel for such a long time. I hate my family and I don't have true friends. And then suddenly it's me, Nel, and YOU! Were you a game to me at first? Yea, I'll admit that on the first day I met you. But every hour that passed… I actually wanted to beside you, well and inside of you too… well ANYWAY! That's not the point but I'm putting my heart out there to somebody other than Nel for the first time." Grimm's eyes looked hurt. And Ichigo didn't know what to do. He was completely stuck.

"I put myself out there to you too. And look what happened." Ichigo ran away, without looking at Grimmjow's pained face, because if he did, he would be back in his arms once more. He needed to talk to somebody. He dialed Nel's number as soon as he went into an alley, away from school. "Hello? Hey Ichigo! Why aren't you at lunch?" She asked, ditzy as usual. But she immediately went serious as soon as she heard Ichigo crying. It was a rare sight to see her scowling.

"What do I do if I'm in love with a person but that person betrayed me? What if they told me they loved me AFTER they broke my heart? Who should I choose, a person that broke my heart or a person that's good for me?" Ichigo asked, on the verge of a nervous melt down.

" Your heart wouldn't be broken if you didn't love that person. Having to choose between someone you love that made a mistake or someone that's good for you… isn't the answer obvious?" She said with all seriousness. "But it hurts." Ichigo cried out.

"Love is a mixture of ultimate bliss and happiness as well as destruction and chaos. You have pass those obstacles to be happy." Nel hung up, having nothing else to say. She sighed.

" Grimmjow and Ichigo make their love so hard sometimes…" Nel said quietly, stretching out her muscles. Orihime looked at her. "Did you say something?" Nel's serious face disappeared and her usual smile was back. "Not at all! Let's get off of the roof, it's getting cold. Are you done?" Orihime smiled and picked up her things. "Yup."

~~~~~~~~~~~~In front of the school gates~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Ichigo! You left your bag at my place!" Gin said, running up to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes looked determined.

"Make me laugh." Ichigo told the bigger man in front of him. Gin looked bewildered, for once in his life, he had no clue about what is to happen. "Umm, I can't. Why?"

"Make me angry." Gin's eyes lifted and he scratched his head. "Come one Ichi, why did you call me here?"

"Make me sad." He told him and when Gin didn't do anything, Ichigo sighed. "You are probably good for me, but you're not RIGHT for me. Grimmjow makes me feel all of those things, He can make me feel sad and happy. But with you, you can't. We're friends, I mean you comforted me when I cried. I owe you for that, but I can't love you." Gin smiled a sad smile, and handed over Ichigo's bag.

"I know that you two are made for each other, how else can you love someone so quickly unless they're your soul mates. I just wished I had more time with you. But we're still friends, right?" Ichigo nodded and smile. He walked away from the man.

"Being put in the friend zone sucks." Gin sighed and scratched his head once more, feeling stupid for once in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ichigo's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow knew that Ichigo wasn't going to come home but he could hope, right? He stretched his body out on the couch, trying to collect his thoughts. He got up to the kitchen to get some water, until a voice stopped him. "One question, why?" He heard Ichi's voice behind him. He turned and walked up to the boy so that he was three feet away from him.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway." Ichigo looked up at him. "Try me."

"They were too curious about you. If they knew that I love you, they would probably try to hurt you. So I wanted to show them that I didn't care. I couldn't handle it, I imagined it was you and got it over with." Ichigo smiled which surprised Grimmjow. " I believe you… it going to be hard to trust you fully again, but with time I think I'll be able to.

"Hey, I have a little problem though…" Ichigo sighed. Grimm looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"See, I have this little problem where… well, I want to lose my virginity to someone but I don't know who to give it to- KYAH~!" before Ichigo could even finish his sentence, he had already been thrown on the wooden floor.

Tongues crashed together, twisting together, giving their apologies and forgiveness into one kiss. Grimmjow ripped Ichigo's shirt open, twisting two pink nipples. "Ahhh! Ngggh.. grimmjo-"

"Ya like pain, eh? Perfect." Grimmjow twisted harder and proceeded violating Ichigo's neck, sucking hard enough to leave bruises. This was his way of marking his soul mate. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow grinded his erection into Ichigo's perfect ass. He started unbuttoning Ichigo's pants until he was stopped. "

"I'm already half naked while you're fully clothed? I don't think so." Ichigo took off Grimm's black and neon green hoodie along with his shirt, revealing his mouth watering abs. "Take a picture it'll last longer." Grimmjow teased and Ichigo squeezed his erection painfully.

"Don't make me mad, I have you by the balls." Grimmjow smirked and yanked Ichigo's pants off, leaving only his briefs on. Grimmjow stilled and cursed. "What's wrong?" Ichigo whined, wanting more friction, he bucked his hips upward and the bigger male growled with pleasure. " There's not a problem with me, but there is with you. I don't have any lube." Ichigo thought for a moment and he crawled between Grimmjow's thighs. "W-w-well then, I guess I'll have to make this slick enough to go inside me."

"Uhhh… that's nice and everything but I don't think that you can handle it…" Ichigo laughed and unbuttoned Grimm's pants. "How bad could it be?" Ichigo brought Grimm's erection out and his eyes got wide.

"THAT IS NOT GOING TO FUCKING FIT IN MY MOUTH OR IN MY ASS!" Grimm sighed.

"I told you, but just try it out; I'm not going to hurt you. We can take this nice and slow." Ichigo looked unsure and he grabbed hold of the huge dick, feeling it for the first time. He licked to the side of the length, testing out the taste. It wasn't good but it wasn't as bad as Ichigo had thought it would be.

Ichigo took the time to suck at the tip, some pre cum sliding down his throat. " Damn Ichi… ngghhh" Grimm groaned, taking hold of Ichigo's orange locks, bringing Ichigo down more, little by little. One of Ichigo's eyes closed and the other watered, trying to get used to the foreign feeling. Ichigo's head bobbed up and down slowly, and his hands pumped the bottom. Grimm threw his head back and sighed, feeling Ichigo's hot tongue was making him go crazy. He accidentally bucked his hips up, gagging Ichigo a little bit. When he saw that Ichi was getting used to it, he started humping Ichigo's face, his hands keeping Ichigo from getting more air.

"Yeah, suck it, Ichigo!" Grimm growled and fucked Ichigo's mouth harder so that the tip of his dick was banging the back of Ichi's throat. Grimmjow's animalistic side was taking over as his hands squeezed Ichigo's orange locks painfully. But of course, Ichigo's masochistic side was taking over and he loved every minute of it. Ichigo pulled down his boxers, sticking his ass in the air, he pumped his cock, moaning on Grimmjow's dick making Grimmjow moan and thrust harder into the wet cavern. Grimmjow felt a familiar tight heat in his lower abdomen. But he wanted to be in that tight ass when he exploded. He took Ichigo's head off and flipped him over on the cool floor. Grimmjow roughly stuck a finger inside of Ichigo, pumping in and out. "NGHH~! Grimjowww… FUCK ME!" Ichigo screamed when a Grimmjow stuck three fingers up his ass. Ichigo loved the pain but it was becoming too much until-

"KYAHHH! Again, do that again GRIMJOWW~!" Grimmjow smirked. Bingo. He had found the smaller male's sweet spot. Grimmjow took his fingers out of Ichigo and aligned his dick up to Ichigo's tight entrance. He popped the head inside, teasing Ichigo. Ichigo moaned and whined for him to fuck him so he stuck it in inch by inch, feeling Ichigo's tight rings around his cock. "Damn Ichigo, relax a little." Ichigo tried to relax but he couldn't, tears started streaming down his face. Grimmjow went in slowly and licked Ichigo's tears away, kissing his temple. "Don't worry… it'll get better soon, I promise." And just as soon as he said that he found Ichigo's sweet spot again. "NGHH-AHH! Again Grimmjow! Do it harder!" Grimm sighed in relief, now he can be as rough as he wanted.

Grimmjow brought his hips back and slammed into Ichigo's prostate hard and fast. He grabbed Ichigo's knees and brought them up next to his head, showing how flexible he was. Grimmjow thrust in harder at an amazing speed, banging Ichigo into the floor. Blood pulled down Ichigo's ass but he could feel the pain that much anymore. "FUCK ME HARDER~!" Ichigo screamed out, and Grimmjow complied, thrusting into Ichigo's prostate like it was the end of the world.

Grimmjow flipped Ichigo on his stomach and shoved his dick all the way into Ichigo. "NGHHH~! It's too much!" Ichigo screamed, you could see the head of Grimmjow's inside of Ichigo's lower abdomen. Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to feel every throb of his dick inside of him. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and yanked his head back, fucking him like a dog.

"Yeah, you love my dick you little cockslut!" Grimmjow growled, scraping Ichigo's insides, hitting Ichigo's sweet spot with every thrust. He brought one of Ichigo's knees up, allwing Grimmjow to fuck Ichigo even deeper.

"Y-y-y-YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZIER! AH-AH- FUCK-AH! FUCK ME HARDER~! NGHHH!" Ichigo screamed louder, his face was a deep shade of red and he squeezed his eyes shut, the pleasure was overwhelming him! Grimmjow knew that Ichigo loved having his dick shoved inside of him, and the thought of that made him feel even more aroused. His grip on Ichigo's hair got tighter and he pulled his head back more. "SCREAM MY NAME ICHI!"

"GRI-AH!GRIMMJ-NGHHH!" Ichigo couldn't even get a word out because Grimmjow was fucking his prostate hard and fast. "SAY MY NAME!" Grimm commanded, pulling Ichigo's hair harder. He banged Ichigo roughly, and began to stroke Ichigo's dick. "GRI-GRIM-GRRRIIMMJOOOWWW!" Ichigo screamed his name as he came violently all over the wooden floor. Grimmjow grunted as he came hard inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo quivered as he milked Grimmjow's dick. He loved the feeling of his insides being filled up with Grimmjow's cum. They both glistened with sweat and basked in the afterglow of the amazing sex they just had. Ichigo passed out inside Grimmjow's arms and Grimm carried him to the bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

….… *awkward silence* Yeah, Hahaha my mind is perverted lol Let me know what you think cuz this is my first sex scene ever. I haven't even wrote a straight sex scene before lol so be nice and your critiques are welcome. I'll make sure to update soon!


	6. Chapter 6 he's back

Me: Hello people! Shiro is here! KABOOM! Just when things started settling down. Man he came RIGHT after grimm's and ichigo's make up sex! Anyway, my two favorite semes are Grimmjow and Shirosaki so… yeah lol! Man, ichigo's past is pretty fucked up! You're not going to find out what exactly happened but you can kind of tell because shiro talks about it a little… Anyway!

Ichigo-16 in this story

Grimmjow-18 in this story

Shiro- 20 in this story,

So when Ichigo was twelve, shiro was sixteen. Just letting you know. Oh, and I just realized something! My favorite number was six even before I started watching bleach, isn't that so cool? It's like my obsession with Grimmjow is fate lol, anyway, enough of me babbling on and on! Enjoy and review please!

~~~~~Strawberry and Blueberry Parfait chapter 6~~~~~

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he rubbed his eyes slowly. His eyes met a muscular chest and he remembered the night before and groaned. He looked up and saw Grimmjow already awake, looking down on him. "What the hell? You scared me…" Ichigo croaked.

"Sorry but this is the first time that I actually get to look at you sleeping. You're fucking gorgeous." Grimm breathed heavily, looking at Ichigo with dark eyes.

" Sh-shut up, y-you're embarrassing me!" Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo and continued looking at him. "Stop looking at me!" Ichigo jolted up and got stopped by a mind numbing pain all through his legs and hips. He would have to plot revenge for the blue haired man next to him.

"Oh, I wouldn't get up if I were you. Your ass took a beating from me the other day. You were practically BEGGING and you passed out too." Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo sneered at his comment.

"I wasn't begging, I was just… SHADUPP!" Ichigo quickly sprang from the bed but once his feet landed on the cool, wooden floor, he fell on his face. "What the hell? I can't move that much!"

"I told you." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo from the floor and carried him bridal style to the kitchen counters, them both being naked, Ichigo could see this coming. " I love you Ichigo." Grimmjow whispered huskily into his ear, nibbling on it. Ichigo gasped and clutched Grimmjow's shoulder. He sucked Ichigo's neck softly which surprised Ichigo. This was different from last night, because last night both of them took it too fast and hard, silently forgiving and loving each other. But now they can take it a bit slower.

"Gr-Grimmjow! We have to go to school!" Ichigo tried to push the bigger man off of him but he didn't seem to budge. Grimmjow started rubbing into Ichigo and after that, he stopped struggling.

"Open your mouth, Ichigo." Ichigo did as told and he felt some maple syrup being lathered all on his tongue. Then, Grimmjow stuck his tongue into Ichigo's wet orifice, tasting the sweet syrup mixed in with ichigo's taste.

"g-grimmjow~! Ahhnn…" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow wrapped his hand around both of their dicks and started pumping vigorously. "Tell me you love me, Ichigo."

"Nghhh! I love you Grimm!" both of them could feel their stomachs coil in pleasure. They were both so clo-

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP HUMPING EACH OTHER AND GET YOU ASSES READY FOR SCHOOL?" Nel startled them. Crap, had she been there the whole time?

"N-nel! I know this is a surprise… I'm really sorry I didn't tell you…" Ichigo said, trying to hide somewhere, anywhere to get out of her sight.

"Dude, already knew when you saw my brother and you guys started arguing. And I've been watching, trying not to get in your business. Anyway, PLEASE GET READY! We have a school trip today, remember? They're part of your grade. A big part of your grade." Ichigo mentally groaned and got up.

"Grimmjow, we have to go to school. Get ready." Grimmjow looked hatefully at his sister and gave her the middle finger which she returned easily. They both got ready quickly and walked out of the apartment with Nel.

"ICHIGO! Can you get me a fruit danish?" Nel asked Ichigo on their way to school. Ichigo sighed and nodded, heading into the store. Grimmjow was going to go in with him until he was stopped by Nel.

"Grimmjow… two things, number one: don't do stupid shit like that, asshole. I know about Szayel, that stupid, sandy asshole of his… anyway, and number two: the Espada will be near our school trip."Nel said, with a serious face on.

"WHAT? I told you not to go near the gang ever again, don't be trying to get information. And number two… WHY THE HELL IS THE FIELD TRIP AT HUECO MUNDO? They didn't have a better place to put all of us for a little bit?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, they cut the field trip budget so we're going to go on a picnic at that park and sketching the trees and some shit. You know the park that's right next to our base? That's the one. I just wanted to tell you so that Ichigo and his other friends don't get close to them."

"It's not OUR base, Nelliel. It's the espada's base and you aren't an Espada anymore! Stop acting like you still are." Grimmjow growled.

"I AM! If you hadn't forced me away from them, I would be there right now you assho- Grimmy, the school trip is going to be sooo much fun!"Grimmjow was confused until he saw Ichigo from the corner of his eyes.

`"I got the fruit danish!" They both nodded and started walking towards the school again. "HEY! Let's all ride the same bus together~! Nel cheered, grabbing the both of them onto the bus.

~~~~~~~~Espada base~~~~~~~~

"OI! Give me back that slice of pizza!" Shirosaki yelled at the spoon-looking man. They fought for it and Shirosaki eventually won, Grinning, showing his vampire-like teeth. He laid back on his leather lay-z-boi and then something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

"Nnoitra? Were you talking about a guy with orange hair?" Shirosaki said slowly, his grin getting wider.

"Yeah, Grimmjow's roommate. He's possessive about him. It's his new fuck target." Nnoitra said, staring at that slice of pizza. He really fucking wanted it.

"Hahahahaha… I found him. There's a highschool field trip next door, at that shitty park."

"Wait- how do you know it's him?" Nnoitra followed shirosaki's gaze and saw the carrot top. He saw his smoldering light brown eyes and his defying gaze. "Ha! That does look like his type."

"Hey… how about we go say hi to my little brother!" Shirosaki laughed madly, nnoitra blinked. Little…_ little brother?_ This is going to be interesting…

~~~~~~~Ichigo ~~~~~~~~

Ichigo was fuming. He didn't like being told what to do, to say the least. So when Grimmjow left him crouching behind a bush… well, let's just say he didn't stay there. He didn't really like this park and it was pretty trashed to say the least, so he wandered around for a little bit. And then he noticed something… the shack next door looked REALLY familiar! Where has he seen it before…? Ah, well he can't remember.

Ichigo went back lying behind the bush, waiting for Grimmjow. The scenery was shitty but at least the sun was shining on his skin. He relaxed his muscles and just basked in the sun's glowing radiance. But he got annoyed when the sun was blocked by someone's body.

"Grimmjow, get out of my light and don't touch me. I'm not in the mood." Shirosaki looked down on him _wait, ichigo's not a virgin anymore?_

"Not quite. _**Little brother**_" Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he darted away, only getting three feet away when shiro grabbed his ankle and sat on his younger brother's back.

"What's wrong…_**Little brother?**_ Not happy about our reunion? I told you I'd ruin ya if you told anyone. But that's what you did all that time ago." Ichigo shuttered at his voice, near his ear lobe. "Hey, did dad ever tell ya what they did to meh? They put me in a mental hospital. And then I sliced the guard's necks open. That's how I'm here now. And I wanna continue where I left off!" Shirosaki hissed in Ichigo's ear, bucking his erection into the smaller body below him.

"Sh-shiro! We-we're brothers! Stop it!" Shirosaki giggled like a mad man, continuing what he was doing.

"You sound just like yer twelve again! So, did ya lose your virginity to that Grimmjow guy? Man! I wanted to take ya rough and make you bleed all over the floor! I'm pretty sure you did though… he looks kind of… _**rough. **_But I guess that ya like _**rough**_ guys like me, neh?" Shirosaki said, biting ichigo's shoulder, and lapping at the blood that came out.

" Haha! Incest? I like it!" Ichigo was startled by the new voice that came in front of him. He looked down at the chunky black boots and went up to see a very tall man with an eyepatch. "But hey, you said WE! You said that WE would go get him!" Nnoitra snarled viscously.

"Can't ya just let us have our fuckin reunion? Damn, get a clue, bastard." Shirosaki said this, glaring at him. " I'm going to rape him, not you! I don't like people touching what's mine."

_Rape? No… please, Grimmjow! Grimmjow…Grimmjow…Grimmjow…SAVE ME!_ Ichigo tried to scream through shiro's hand but failed miserably, only getting a quiet muffle out.

"Let. Him. Go. Or else I won't forgive you, nnoitra! And who the hell are you?" Ichigo heard a voice that didn't belong to Grimmjow. NEL? What was she doing here?

"Nelliel? Th-this isn't what it looks likes! Shirosaki, get off of him. She's stronger than she looks." Nnoitra warned his pale friend. Shiro got off of Ichigo, but he still held Ichigo's upper arm with monstrous strength leaving bruises.

"As you can tell, ya bitch… We're brothers!" Nelliel looked at them and knew that he wasn't kidding. She could see the strange resemblance. They were practically the same, except shiro had piercing yellow eyes and much paler skin than ichigo's tan skin. Oh and of course ichigo's hair was a bright orange while shiro's was a snowy white color.

"Ichigo's coming with me." Nel stated plainly, grabbing Ichigo and taking him back to the park. Nnoitra looked at shiro and spoke. "Are ya sure you wannta let him leave like that?"

"Ha! I can just follow him to work or something. He was always a workaholic." Shirosaki grinned at Ichigo. He couldn't wait to feel Ichigo writhing beneath him like the little bitch ass masochist he was. And he needed to teach Grimmjow a lesson too…

~~~~~~~grimmjow ~~~~~~~

Grimmjow was waiting in front of the bus, waiting for his sister and Ichigo. He was too busy trying to get ichigo's friends to stay in their hiding spots. Right when he turned around to go look for Ichigo, one would always wander off near the base. So Nel offered to help and keep Ichigo safe but she wasn't back yet. Grimmjow was growing nervous as the seconds passed.

"Grimmjow! He had a run in with nnoitra and this other guy." Grimmjow sighed in relief when nel came in with Ichigo onto the bus. And all three of them sat on one of the seats.

"Nnoitra you said? I'm going to kill that bastard! Who was the other guy?" Gimmjow grounded out.

"Oh, it's ichigo's bro-" Nel started and got interrupted by a teacher.

"Only two people per seat. Not three." Ms. Yuroichi said. Nel sighed and moved away.

"Ichigo will tell ya, I have to move to the front." Nel sighed.

"So… how the hell do you know a gangster?" Grimmjow looked at ichigo's paled face. "Ichigo, you look like you saw a ghost."

"My big brother. I saw my big brother." Ichigo said quietly.

"Oh… so your big brother saved you from nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked, not understanding why Ichigo looked scared.

"No… He was the one that attacked me. He was put in a mental hospital for incest." Ichigo said blankly.

"Wait… The bastard tried to touch one of your little sisters? That's just fucking gross!" Grimm sneered.

"He's gay." And with those two words Grimmjow snapped.

"WHAT?"

~~~~~Shirosaki eleven p.m.~~~~~

His meeting had been interrupted by those fucking bitches. And he couldn't track down Ichigo. Apparently Ichigo bought a new place cause he swung by his old house and it was only isshin, yuzu, Karin, and that fucking whore of a wife. He walked towards the night club that he normally goes to a lot.

"Man, I need to take a drag." He brought out a cigarette and wondered what Ichigo was doing it was eleven p.m. tonight. He was probably asleep or fucking that blue haired punk. He was just about to go inside of the club before something caught his eyes… hmm, that looked like a head of orange hair walking this way… So Ichigo works at the restaurant next door.

Shiro stomped on his ciggarett and started walking towards his little brother.

_**A family reunion without any interruptions…**_ this was going to be interesting.

YAYYY! My second obsession has entered the story! Whew it took me almost a week to get inspiration, lol. Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7 Please, Don't Leave Me Alone

Hey~! I'm back! I had a little trouble with this chapter because I was trying just to figure out what should happen, but I was typing and typing, I didn't even stop cuz when I write and listen to music, my fingers just start moving and I'm surprised when I look at the screen and I'm like, woah, when did I write this? Lol and this is what my subconscious made! Oh, and I'm doing _**requests!**_ I love doing requests, they're really fun!

~~~strawberry and blueberry parfait chapter 7~~~

"Hey, little bro!" Ichigo froze in his tracks and looked up, only to be met by a pair of sharp, yellow eyes. He started backing away slowly, clutching his bag to his chest tightly. Shiro grinned at the fear inside his brother's eyes.

"You know, ya really should be careful about walking at night, especially at this time, you don't know how many _**insane **_people there are in this world." Shiro grabbed Ichigo's wrist, digging his nails in painfully.

"A-ah! Shiro, you're hurting me! Stop it!" Ichigo yelled, trying to reason with the crazy person in front of him. He tried to pry his brother's fingers off of his wrist but couldn't due to the differences in strength.

"I like that watery look in yer eyes! Yer gonna pay i-chi-go~!" Shiro purred. "Hey Ichigo, maybe if you beg me, I might reconsider!"

"P-please! Shiro, please stop this!" Ichigo gasped, trying to breath with Shiro's hands squeezing his throat.

Ichigo began to see black, his vision was blurring dangerously. But then, shiro suddenly let go.

"It's alright Ichigo, I know how to break you down. Even if I rape you, ya won't break will ya?" Shiro licked the side of Ichigo's face and stepped back.

"Bye bye little brother!" Shiro giggled madly as he practically skipped into the club. _Why didn't he do anything?_ Ichigo sighed and started walking to his place and then his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh! Hey grimm. You're not coming home? Okay… see ya at school." Ichigo hung up.

~~~ Espada hide out~~~

"Nnoitra! You bastard…" Grimmjow grabbed nnoitra and slammed him up against the wall. He was going to have to teach him not to touch what was his. "I'm going to break every bone in your body till mornin' time!" Grimm snarled at nnoitra.

"Actually, I'm going to be the one doing the _**torturing**_, blueberry." Shirosaki stepped from the shadows, revealing himself. Grimm looked at him, surprised at the similarities even though they weren't twins.

"You disgusting pig, incest? WHY would you touch yer little brother?" Grimmjow let go of nnoitra and started walking towards the pale man, balling his fists and looking into shiro's eyes.

"Oh, where would the fun be if I talked to ya 'bout it? But if I do recall, yer not supposed ta turn yer back on yer enemies." Shiro grinned madly at the extremely confused blueberry.

"What are ya talkin abou-" Nnoitra hit Grimmjow on the head with a steel bar. Blood pulled from grimmjow's head onto the floor, which made nnoitra laugh.

"That's what the fucker gets! Now, shall we wake him up and beat the crap outta him?" Nnoitra looked at Shirosaki.

"I'm planning on doin more than just beatin him up. Get the rope."

~~~~~ichigo~~~~~

"Nel, wake up!" Ichigo banged on nel's door, trying to wake up the ditzy girl. The door swung open with Orihime, Rangiku, and Nel.

"Oh, you guys are ready? Let's go, we're going to be late if we don't go now." Ichigo scowled at the immature girls that just walked out of the single bedroom house. Oh, how it was every straight guy's dream to just be in the room for a second but Ichigo couldn't STAND being in there for one minute.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, mr. goody two shoes!" Rangiku poked Ichigo. God, he did find her annoying sometimes but he knew that most of these girls only seemed playful but they were all serous. He couldn't forget yesterday when he saw nel's serious, pissed off face. She was his best friend but he never saw her like that in his life.

"Hey, Ichigo? Where's my brother?" Nel asked, noticing that he wasn't there, screaming at the girls to shut up.

"Hmm? Oh, he's going to meet us there I think." But when they got to school Grimmjow wasn't there at the school gates. That was weird. _Maybe he just got tired of waiting_. Yeah, that must be it.

He went into the classroom and sat down. For some reason, he has a bad feeling. Something just seemed…wrong. Ever since Ichigo lost his virginity to Grimmjow, he wasn't left alone for one second. Grimmjow was always there, protecting him and kissing him. But now, he wasn't there.

The hours passed and he got more and more on edge. He had become too co-dependent on Grimmjow. But then again, this isn't the first time that Grimmjow skipped school. The school bell rang and Ichigo began walking to school. He would defiently see Grimm sitting on the couch asking for meat. And then ichigo's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey gin!" Ichigo missed gin. He hadn't seen him since Ichigo denied his affections. It left Ichigo feeling kind of bad about what he told gin.

"ICHIGO! COME TO THE BASE! IT'S THE SHACK NEXT TO THAT SHITTY PARK. IT'S GRIMMJOW… HE'S BLEEDING! **A LOT.**" Ichigo's heart stopped and he felt his stomach drop. No._ No. No. No!_

Ichigo ran and ran. This can't be happening. What happened to him?

~~~~espada base~~~~

"Ichigo, you're here…" Gin got up and held back a hysterical Ichigo. "I already called an ambulance, but Ichigo… I don't think you shou-" Ichigo pushed gin aside and gasped. Grimmjow layed there, there were cuts everywhere. The biggest one was down his chest and some parts of his skin were raw. His right arm was twisted in a sick way.

"**GRIMMJOW!**" Ichigo screamed and sobbed, clutching Grimmjow tightly. His tears blurred his vision but he could still see his eyes that were open. That shade of blue Ichigo loved so much seemed lifeless. It was dark. As if he was dead.

That grin wasn't there anymore. Grimmjow looked different. Ichigo sobbed loudly, it hurt gin's ears to hear his cries. "GRIMMJOW! P-ple-please don't die! Please let this be a dream! Please don't leave me, Grimmjow!" Ichigo choked out, as if Grimmjow could get up and say "just kidding" But he knew that this wasn't a game. His life is at stake. He's going to die.

"WHO DID THIS?" Ichigo screamed at gin.

"My sources saw that there were only two people that were here other than Grimmjow. Nnoitra and a white haired guy." Gin looked at Ichigo.

_I know how to break you down. _No… shiro. Ichigo didn't seem to react. He heard a far away sound of a siren and a worried gin. Ichigo fainted from shock.

~~~~4 years ago~~~~

"_Shiro nii-san! You need to stop getting into fights!" Ichigo got on his older brother's bed and tried to bandage his wounds. _

_ "Why? Why should I stop? No one cares for me!" Shiro screamed at Ichigo, which scared the twelve year old boy. Ichigo pouted and hugged his brother._

_ "I love you shiro nii!" Shiro took hold of his little brother's face and kissed him deeply, he let his tongue explore Ichigo's little mouth. Shirosaki hated himself for doing these things all the time. But he couldn't help it. _

_ "Ah! Shiro nii-san!" Ichigo wrapped his legs around his brother's waist. But shiro abruptly let go of him. _

_ "Don't do things like that Ichigo, I'm dangerous." Ichigo pouted at his brother once more. _

_ "Shiro nii san? Why do you kiss me all the time? My friends told me that boys only do that with girls. But I'm not a girl." _

_ "Because I love you. Dad has abandoned us. Yuzu and Karin have also been brainwashed by that woman. You are the only one that has stayed by my side. I love you Ichigo." Shiro hugged Ichigo tighter and tighter, making Ichigo squirm._

_ "Sh-shiro-nii! You're hurting me!" Ichigo sighed once his brother let go, but he was a little bit disappointed too. _

_ "Sorry Ichigo, you're too skinny. Has that woman been feeding you?" Shiro clenched his fists, looking down on his small, bony brother._

_ "Only when dad is around, bu-but it's okay! I'm strong just like you nii-san!" Ichigo smiled warmly at shiro. _

_ "You have a stuttering problem now, too." Shiro didn't know when he would snap and hurt that woman. _

_ "It's alrght! Nii san… I'm tired, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Shiro looked at him intently._

_ "Yeah, I'll sleep on the floor." _

_ "No! I want you to hug me when I'm sleeping!" Shiro sighed and looked at his innocent brother. He was too clueless for his own good._

_ "You're so spoiled by me… alright, come here!" Shiro grabbed his little brother and wrapped his arms around his brother. Ichigo's face was buried on his older brother's wider chest. He love the warmth. _

_ "I love you shiro nii-san."_

~~~~~present~~~~~

Ichigo stirred out of his sleep and he blinked at the hospital's surroundings. And then he remembered. He tried to get up but was stopped by Gin, who was sitting next to him.

"He's in the emergency room. Whatever happens… just… it's going to be alright, you know that, right?" Ichigo looked at him and sat back down. And then ichigo's heart began to race when he saw the doctor coming towards him.

"Ichigo kurosaki and Gin Ichimaru? We have bad news…"

DUN DUN DUN! Lol, cliffhanger. Let me know how you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8 heartbeat

Heyyy~~~! Lol, sorry about the mean cliffhanger!

~~~strawberry and blueberry parfait chapter 8~~~

"What is it?" Ichigo yelled at the doctor that came up to them. Gin patted ichigo's back nervously, trying to calm him down. Even though Grimmjow was technically his love rival, he wanted Ichigo to be happy.

"Well, he's going to live but he's lost too much blood. And so he needs someone's blood. Although his blood type is B. and this particular blood type can only receive blood from other type b's or from type o potives…" The doctor said.

"He has a sister…" Gin said, hoping to find a way.

"No, there won't be enough time for her to come here. We need to take someone's blood immediately." The doctor informed. Ichigo wanted to punch him in the face for being so calm.

"Take my blood, I don't know what blood type I am, but if there's even the slightest chance…" Ichigo balled his fists. He could afford to let Grimmjow die.

"Well… it's better than nothing." The doctor took Ichigo and placed him inside of a white room.

"So… Ichigo? I am miss unohana, and I will save your loved one's life. No worries." A new doctor came in with a needle and a blood bag.

"You may leave, doctor." Unohana said to the other doctor. "Alright ichigo, we ran some tests and you are an o positive, the universal donor! I will take some blood and go back to the E.R."

Ichigo inhaled sharply at the needle that was prodding his skin. He looked away from the crimson liquid that seeped into the cord and finally, into the bag.

"Alright, that should be it. Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to save this boy." The woman promised him. He liked this doctor way better than the other overly calm one.

"Please do so." Ichigo smiled.

"Here's a cookie and some orange juice. You need these in your system or you might faint." Ichigo nodded and headed back to gin. His heart was beating and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion before him.

" What happened? Did they take any blood?" Gin asked him.

"Yeah, apparently my blood type worked." Ichigo answered, walking back and forth. His heart was beating at a dangerously fast rate, and it beat too hard on top of that. He was feeling nauseas as well. Hell, at this point he might be sharing a fucking room with Grimmjow. Gin didn't speak and Ichigo didn't speak as well. He had flashes of Grimmjow's goofy smiles. The ones that Grimmjow showed only when he let his guard down. If Grimmjow died, Ichigo would go with him. The minutes felt like hours, hell it might have actually been a couple of hours before Miss Unohana stepped outside of the emergency room, covered in blood. Grimmjow's blood mixed in with Ichi's.

"He'll be just fine mister kurosaki and mister Ichimaru." Unohana smiled warmly at them and Ichigo dropped to the floor and actually started breathing normally. He felt a weight drop on his shoulders as he started sobbing in relief.

"Can we see him? Or at least Ichigo?" Gin asked, actually sounding frantic for the first time in his life.

"I don't know… maybe one of you can see him but you two are just his friends…" Miss Unohana said, thoughtfully.

"No… Ichigo is his lover." Gin said and Ichigo blushed a deep bright red color. He was going to have to murder Gin later.

"Ah! That explains it… okay, mister kurosaki? Come with me!" She cheered. Ichigo nodded and got up from the floor quickly.

Ichigo was led into a plain white room that had a boring kind of smell to it, if that made any sense. He scanned the room and laid eyes on a bed in the middle that had Grimmjow lying on the bed, sleeping like the dead. No pun intended.

"Oh Grimmjow…" Ichigo slowly walked over to the bed and took Grimmjow's right hand. His left arm was put in a cast and sling because shiro had broken it. There were bandages on Grimmjow's neck and face. Ichigo could just imagine that giant scar that was made on his chest and stomach.

"Thank you god…" Ichigo said, nuzzling Grimmjow's cheek with his own and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"Mister kurosaki? I'm sorry but he does need his sleep. Does his sister know that this happened? You should go and tell her. And then you may see him tomorrow afternoon." Miss Unohana stated reluctantly. Crap. Ichigo had completely forgotten about Nel. He hated to see her cry and he was one hundred percent ready for the waterworks that was soon to come.

"Call me Ichigo. You saved his life. The person most important to me!" Ichigo said, tears threatening to fall once again. Miss Unohana smiled and hugged Ichigo.

"Anytime you are at the hospital, just give me a visit." Ichigo hadn't known this type of feeling. I mean, he felt safe around Grimmjow but the fact that Ichigo's mom died when he was young, he looked at her as a mother figure.

"I defiently will." Ichigo said. He left Grimmjow's room and looked for Gin who stayed in the same spot. "We have to tell Nel." Ichigo blurted out quickly.

"Yeah, I realized, but I didn't want to tell you anything until we found out about the results. Ichigo nodded and hugged Gin tightly.

"Woah!" Gin said, surprised about the smaller body clutching him tightly.

" I-I- I'M SO HAPPY!" Ichigo said, sobbing as loud as he wanted into Gin's chest. Gin smiled and patted the carrot top.

"It's alright. You haven't lost him. He's still here with you." Gin smiled and kissed Ichigo at the top of his head. "Let's go to Nel's house now…"

~~~~~Nel~~~~~

"RANGIKU! STOP FUCKING DRINKING ALL THE DAMN TIME!" Nel yelled at her, throwing a large chair with monstrous strength, which the dunk one dodged rather quickly for a piss drunk person.

Nel heard the door ring. _Who would it be at twelve a.m.?_ Nel scratched her head in confusion and went to open the door. She was surprised to see Ichigo and Gin, Rangiku's ex boyfriend at her door step. She saw Ichigo's puffy red eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Nel asked. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Gin. "Let me tell her." Gin said.

"Tell me what?" Nel looked at him suspiciously.

"It's your brother. He was jumped by Nnoitra and Ichigo's older brother. He broke his arm, and slashed his body pretty badly. Ichigo gave him his blood so he should be okay now." Gin told her.

"W-what…?" Gin caught Nel before she fell to the ground.

"THAT LITTLE FUCKER! Nnoitra did it? I mean ichigo's brother… okay, but nnoitra? WHY? Is he going to be alright? Are you sure? ARE YOU SURE?" Nel sobbed, looking up at an uncomfortable Gin. He didn't really know how to console peopled that much, especially crying girls, but he tried his best.

"Don't worry, he's going to be okay. We can see him tomorrow afternoon." Gin told her, patting her back awkwardly. Rangiku and Orihime showed up at the door. Gin looked at Rangiku sadly, he had some unfinished business with the woman in front of him. But now was not the time to apologize.

"G-Grimmjow- kun is hurt?" Orihime asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"We heard… us girls can meet up at the hospital so we can all go see him." Rangiku said, surprisingly serious.

"O-okay, We'll see you tomorrow Nel…" Ichigo said to his best friend.

"U-um… can I come with you guys? I want to be with Ichigo. We're probably the most affected by it." Nel looked at him.

"Of course you can." Ichi smiled.

~~~~Ichigo's house~~~~

Nel went inside and Ichigo was left outside with Gin.

"Thank you so much for being there with me…" Ichigo said, hugging him.

"It's no problem. We are friends after all…"

"I'm sorry for rejecting your feelings by the way…" Ichigo said quietly.

"Haha, you apologize too much… But there is something I have to do… I have to go talk to the person I love." Gin told him and Ichigo smiled.

"Okay… you'll be at the hospital tomorrow right?" Ichigo asked and Gin nodded. "Good." Gin left and Ichigo stepped inside of his apartment.

"Ichigo? Can I sleep with you tonight? I need someone to hug me, I think I'll have night mares…" Nel said and Ichigo laughed. _They really are brother and sister…_

"Of course."

"Can't wait for tomorrow so I can see him…" Nel sighed as she got in bed.

"Yeah… I'll have to talk to someone tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it…" Ichigo sighed.

"Who is that?"

"My brother."

I'm SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! It was like two weeks or two weeks and a half lol. My muse decided to take a break at such an important part! Anyway, One thing, Ichigo and Nel are not like that lol, as I told you in the first chapter, She's like a little sister to Ichigo so don't look at the sleeping together thing in a perverted way. Haha, tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9 the calm before the storm

Hey~! Thanks for patiently waiting for the post! Or maybe some of you have been standing outside of my house with pitch forks yelling at me through the window EVEN THOUGH THEY DON'T WANT TO GET A FUCKING ACCOUNT TO LEAVE COMMENTS! NOOOO HE JUST WANTS TO READ IT AND NOT BOTHER LEAVING ANY COMMENTS! NOOOO HE JUST WANT'S TO FUCKING CALL ME AT ONE-FOUR AM CONSTANTLY CALLING, TELLING ME TO GET MY ASS UP AND MAKE THE FUCKING CHAPTER! *AHEM* KAI-CHAN *AHEM*… sorry about that… alright, now this is for my fans WHO ACTUALLY LEAVE COMMENTS AND DON'T CALL ME AT NIGHT CONSTANTLY!

Strawberry and Blueberry parfait chapter 9

Ichigo hadn't slept a wink. Nope, not at all, he just stared at the bloody clock for ages. Even with that said, he was cheerful once the alarm clock rang at twelve p.m. He shut it off and patted across his house to wake up Nel, who was dozing off on the couch.

"Nel-"

"AWAKE!" Nel jerked up and ran to get her clothes.

Ignoring the fact that she just scared the crap out of him, he went to change his clothes too. He wore black skinny jeans that had a design of splattered neon paint on it, and he put on his favorite "Gazette" T shirt. Damn, he fell in love with the j-rock band as soon as he heard "Filth in the beauty."

"You done Itsyugo?" Nel popped her head into his room.

"You're doing it again…" Ichigo sighed, Nel had a habit of talking like a baby when she was worried.

"Oh…sorry Itsyug- I mean Ichigo…"

"Look, he's fine now. I bet he's just going to grin and say that he heals fast or something." Or at least Ichigo hoped he would say something like that.

Nel nodded and then both of them left to meet with Rangiku, Orihime, and Gin.

"Hey… Can we stop by that store real quick?" Ichigo asked Nel.

"Yeah… but isn't that a toy store?" Nel thought for a minute. "Ohhh, Wow, you do now my brother well." Ichigo smiled and went inside.

"Hello Mr. Urahara!" Ichigo smiled happily.

"Ichigo? Wow! You're all grown up now aren't ya?" Urahara smiled gladly. He tilted his hat so he can see Ichigo.

"Yeah… I came in here to get something for my friend." Ichigo said.

"Well, alright, let me know if you need any help lookin' for somethin'." Ichigo nodded and started looking around the store. Everything he was sure Grimmjow would like. But he wanted to find something kind of like him. Something caught his eye. A little blue paw was sticking out. But it was covered by all of the newer plushies, so no one could really pay attention to it. Ichigo pulled it out and fell in love with it as soon as he saw it. A blue panther plushie. Perfect.

"I found what I want!" Ichigo brought it up to the register.

"You found pantera!"

"What's pantera? The plushie?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yeah! she really goes well with your boyfriend too."

"Wait… How do you know that I have a boyfriend?" Ichigo blinked. He hadn't seen Urahara in years.

"Oh yeah, I saw you at the carnival with him but you ran as soon as he kissed you, so yeah… But I'm guessing everything's patched up since then, right?" Ichigo blushed heavily at the memory. He cannot believe he saw that.

"y-yeah…" Ichigo stuttered.

"Since ya found her, I'll give you another plushie!" Mr. Urahara reached under the counter and pulled out a white wolf.

"I think you know who you should give this to, right?"

"B-But… I don't need to give him anything!" Ichigo yelled.

" I've already figured it out, Ichigo. And I'm sure if you talked to him, you would see the mistake that the both of you made." Ichigo knew that He was smart enough but what was there to figure out. Ichigo thought for a moment but came up with nothing. Urahara sighed.

"He did horrible things but that was out of loneliness. And you trusted someone that was a vile evil bitch but then again, that was out of feelings of hurt." Ichigo didn't understand. And then he put two and two together. He felt sick to his stomach at the new information. But he nodded.

"Ah… Now you get it. Well, here ya go! And good luck, Ichigo." He gave the two plastic bags to him.

"Thank you…" Ichigo pushed aside the thought and walked with Nel again.

They walked in silence, not having anything to say. Or maybe they had too much to talk about… A big squeal broke Ichigo's thoughts.

"Hey, babes~! Took ya long enough! So are we gonna see the big baddie or not?" Rangiku pouted. It was her signature playful pout. Ichigo actually hadn't seen that in a while. And then he remembered what Gin told him. Ichigo smiled a bit, he was glad.

"Sorry, I had to stop by at a store along the way." Ichigo told her.

"Ohhh… You got him a gift too? I got him some Russian vodka and some good ol' Jack Daniels. You could never go wrong with some Jack!"

"You didn't happen to forget that he almost died and he's at the hospital right?" Gin said, appearing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, yeah whatever ya silver fox!" Rangiku giggled.

"Y-yeah… I got him some car magazines since I found out that he's in the mechanics club." Orihime said.

"Wow, that's actually really kind of you, Orihime…" Ichigo said, not even knowing that about his own lover.

"Yeah, I try to be awesome." Orihime smiled, giving a goofy smile. "W-what about you, Nelliel?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just going to grace him with my amazing presence." Nel jokingly flipped her hair dramatically.

"Alright, alright, let's go in!" Ichigo laughed. They walked into the hospital and Gin went to the nurse, asking which room Grimmjow was in. They all followed the nurse to Grimmjow's room. Ichigo was about to walk into the room before he heard yelling.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU CALL THIS BULLSHIT FOOD? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT?" A nerve in Ichigo's head started throbbing. He swung the door open and stomped into the room. Grimmjow's eyes widened when he saw Ichigo next to his bed. The carrot top grabbed the front of Grimm's shirt.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TALK TO SOMEONE LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO MAKE A MEAL FOR SOMEBODY?" Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow, whose eyes widened into the size of dinner plates .

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow hugged Ichigo's waist with a heavy grip. "I missed you so much!" Ichigo looked down at the blue hair and smiled gently. He sat down on the bed and hugged Grimmjow tightly.

"I love you!" Ichigo cried into Grimmjow's shoulder. His heart felt heavy with joy. His sobs turned to sniffles as Grimmjow patted Ichigo's head gently.

"I love you too, kitten." Grimmjow inhaled Ichigo's sweet scent of…strawberries and vanilla. This made Grimm smile a little.

"AHEM! Sorry to break up your "goo-goo love fest" But you sister is here too. And your friends!"

"Friends? What friends? They don't even know me!" Grimmjow yelled and Ichigo clutched his arm.

"Actually, some of them know you better than I do…" Ichigo said quietly.

"What..?" Grimmjow never really had friends before. Only a sister and a lover.

"I-It's true that you don't know us… B-but we know you! Ichigo talks about you all the time… Whoever Ichigo loves, we all love too… welcome to the family!" Orihime smiled. "I hope you like these… a lot of people from the mechanics club told me that these were rare and you would love them… A-AH! But don't worry, I mean they were expensive for most people, but my brother left me his fortune so…yeah…." Orihime handed him the bag and twirled her fingers nervously.

"OH HELL YEAH! How the hell did you get these? Last time I checked these were like, one hundred thousand each! All ten of the collectibles? I can't accept these…" Grimmjow said, staring in awe at the magazines in his hands.

"A-ah… well… my brother owned inoue tech industries…"

"WHAT? You're Sora Inoue's sister? Orihime nodded. He didn't really see the resemblance. Hell, Ichigo and her could have been brother and sister, not sora inoue! Ichigo hated himself for it, but the fact that the gift was so expensive and made Grimmjow extremely happy made him really nervous.

"Oh, and I got you some expensive ass white Russian an' some good ol-"

"Jack? Oh hell yesss!" Grimmjow smiled like a little boy on Christmas day.

"I heard ya wanted some piercings on yer ears so I got ya three for free from kenpachi's body shop." Gin said, giving Grimmjow the card.

"How the hell do you guys know everything that I like?" Grimmjow smiled broadly.

"Cause we're your friends." They all said at once.

"Maybe that's true. MAYBE." Every laughed at this.

"All right, well we're going to go and grab somethin to eat, you goo goo love fest can continue now." Nel said, smirking. It made her look more like Grimmjow.

"Hey, Where's my gift, sis?"

"Get off of my ass, Grimmjow." And with that, they all left the room. That left Grimmjow and Ichigo, whose arms were still wrapped around each other.

"And my gift isn't exactly luxurious as theirs were… but it reminded me of you…" He pulled the plushie out and Grimmjow froze.

"PANTERA! I've wanted this plushie since I was little! But I could never afford it. I mean it was cheap but my parents never gave me any money even though they're rich…" He grabbed the plushie and set it down next to him. And then he set on of his hands on Ichigo's waist. And the other stroked his check tenderly.

"Best. Gift. Ever." He planted a soft, loving kiss on Ichigo's lips. "Wait, no I could think of one better gift…"

"W-what?" Ichigo asked, panicking.

"Yeah, your virginity was the best but pantera is number 2." Grimmjow joked and Ichigo relaxed into his warm body.

"My brother did this to you, right?" Ichigo whispered.

"How did you find out? In fact, I just thought this, but how did I get here?"

"Gin found you. He called me and I got there a little before the ambulance. It was horrible…" Ichigo shuddered at the memory.

"I never wanted you to see that…" Grimmjow hugged Ichigo tightly. As if hugging him tightly would make the memory go away.

"I did. And it's my fault."

"What? No, it's NOT!"

"No, it really is. Yes, my brother committed incest. But it was only kisses. And he was extremely lonely. He would have eventually found a lover. But I sent him to the insane asylum."

"What? I thought your father found out and he sent him there."

"My father wouldn't have let him be sent off there. He would have made him go to a therapist but not an insane asylum. I was tricked into sending him…" Grimmjow went silent and started stroking Ichigo's back slowly.

"Tell me the story…"

Yay~! You guys are going to find out! Lol, I'm sorry about not updating… I'm in Lebanon actually, visiting my family in the Palestinian refugee camp so, I've been busy visiting people and what not lol, and and getting a stable internet connection here was a bitch, but this should be updated more often, well anyway… Ja Neh~!


End file.
